Blind
by rebirth-flame
Summary: Sometimes, one doesn't really need eyes to be able to see. Sometimes, it is better being blind in the eyes because the eyes can deceive the heart, in the cruelest way possible. C.C.'s POV. A companion piece to 'His Words'.


**Blind**

**This is a companion piece of my other story, His Words. You don't have to read the other one to understand this story. But it'd be really nice if you read His Words too, because the two stories are somehow connected with C.C. as the main character. This story is in C.C.'s POV.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Code Geass and its characters and I don't wish I do cuz I'm afraid I'd totally ruin the beautiful story.**

* * *

The first word she thought of when seeing the girl was 'innocence'. She thought maybe it was because she was blind that she was able to protect her innocence after all those horror she had experienced. No, that wasn't the case.

It was because Lelouch was the one doing the protecting.

He had been carefully and expertly shielding the girl's heart from the harsh reality. He contented her into living in their false world of joy and ignorance, but C.C. knew that the both of them had their desire to live out of the shadow. Well, at least Nunnally did.

C.C. had been watching Lelouch since he was sent to the Kururugi Household. She had been observing him, entertaining herself by being the hidden observant of the interesting children. She easily saw Lelouch as the overprotective hotheaded brother who loved Nunnally more than life itself. But, she also wondered if what Lelouch had been doing all those years was the best thing for Nunnally. Sure, keeping the girl innocent could protect her from some serious harm, but it was also very important to let her know the real cruelty of the current world. Nunnally was blind, alright, but she didn't need to be even more _ignorant_.

It was several years later C.C. found out that Nunnally wasn't as blind as people might think.

C.C. kept away from her company after realizing that simple fact. It was dangerous to let the girl _see_ her. She didn't know if Lelouch were aware of it, but his sister was very perceptive of people's feelings, very much so.

It was the second time she became their observer.

Nunnally apparently could read other person's feeling by touch. She could tell that the orange-haired girl –Shirley, wasn't it?–was in love with her brother when handing her a present from both Lelouch and herself. The crippled girl then whispered something to Shirley that made the high-schooler blushed redder than ripe tomatoes. It was a funny thing to watch, yet it was pretty scary for C.C.

She still couldn't understand how that special ability of Nunnally's worked. She didn't care much about the details anyway, just that she should become warier when talking to the girl. The next scarier thing for C.C. beside being all alone was the complete exposure of her feeling. But then she dismissed the thought with a humorless laugh, amused that being an immortal witch she shouldn't be able to experience any kinds of feelings because only human–_mortal_–could have emotions.

It made her wonder how Nunnally hadn't discovered her brother's secret rebellion when everyday, without fail, she craved for his touch. Surely, a day full of battles and headache-inducing rebellion would mess with his head and thus, his feelings. C.C. was curious why Nunnally didn't feel the rage, frustration and murderous intent that practically oozed off of Lelouch where C.C. herself could practically smell them from across the yard. Not that they actually owned a yard, just a small flower garden in where Nunnally liked to spend time having lunch with her brother or the other members of the student council.

It was after _that_ fateful day that she understood the reason.

It was simply because Lelouch _loved_ Nunnally so much even the darker side of his mind retreated further into his mind. In front of the blind and crippled girl, Lelouch only had one feeling that enveloped his every touch and action. It was amazing how Lelouch could be Lelouch Lamperouge, brother of Nunnally Lamperouge, wholly. His love and desire to make her happy was so strong that they could force the darkness further inside. It was almost like seeing a dark room suddenly brightened by an unearthly light.

But, people said that the brighter the light, the darker the shadow it produces.

Lelouch's desire to make the kind world for Nunnally drove his actions further. He was willing to do the cruelest evil to make that world came true. C.C. could only watch from the side as his shadow darkened to a solid black and she almost _resented_ Nunnally for being too ignorance of her own brother's desire.

Nunnally was still blind after all.

As if the demon growing within Lelouch's mind was not enough, there was the matter of Nunnally falling into their opposing sibling's clutches. Once again, C.C only acted as the observer when story of Lelouch's supposedly evil intentions were mercilessly pushed into the young girl's innocent eyes. _Yes_, fate decided to bring back Nunnally's vision in the most _convenient_ time. It was sarcasm, alright.

It was a pity watching the normally un-blind _blind_ girl became even blinder when actually she wasn't blind anymore._ Heh_, it was pretty _damn_ confusing even for her immortal brain.

It was strange really, for her to be able the demon steadily growing stronger inside her beloved warlock's mind began losing strength. Perhaps, it all started from the abrupt reunion between brother and sister in the ship Avalon. Nunnally, who was thought to be dead, was in the video and confronting Lelouch of his evil deeds. _No_, it came way before that time, maybe around when Nunnally was announced dead as one of the casualties of the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead.

It was the first time ever C.C. cursed the fate for making Nunnally choose the wrong time to be blissfully ignorance and unseeing. Why did Nunnally choose to listen to her siblings who never ever cared about her over her own brother that she could feel the genuine love from for almost everyday?

Once again C.C. had to say, it was a pity Nunnally's heart had to become blind in exchange of the return of her _worldly_ vision.

Well, it didn't really matter though, because when the demon inside Lelouch's mind _died_, he had died along with it and what was left in his stead was a soulless vessel that was unable to feel and focus solely on _its_ mission to create the world anew, no matter what it would cost him.

In the end, she was glad that Nunnally overcame her _blindness_ right before the completion of his mission. Even though C.C. was not present at the scene, she could feel Nunnally probing into Lelouch's inner heart and honest desire to finally be able to see the brother that she knew still existed somewhere inside that vessel. It was cruel for the crippled girl to see the same horror that once took away her sight, but Lelouch deserved to be happy even in those short moments in his life and Nunnally deserved assurance that beneath the evil mask he wore every moments, Lelouch was still the brother that protects and loves her in every single second of his life.

But, for C.C., she was satisfied that the last words between the two siblings she had come to love weren't those of hatred, but of genuine feeling called love that she herself had become familiar with. Moreover, she was honestly glad Nunnally could overcome her blindness and regained her most important sight that was her greatest strength. Her heart, that is.

* * *

**Uwaa! Finally I'm done! Feel free to drop comments to point out the mistakes I know I have somewhere. I hope to finish another companion soon. Thank you for reading!**

**~rebirth-flame~  
**


End file.
